Perhatian
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Chapter 5 up!/ Dikala video yang memiliki judul mengandung nama teknik basket,sesungguhnya itu hanya kebohongan semata.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC Akashi,Akakuro,Drabble iseng,typo,aneh.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah,keluarga harmonis sedang berkumpul diruang tengah.

"Akashi-kun,mana Kise-kun?" Kuroko a.k.a Istri Lord Akashi,bertanya pada suami tercinta.

"Kise?tadi main diluar." Akashi menjawab dengan sama datarnya.

"Ayah yang tidak berguna,tidak becus. Meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di teras." Memang nada bicara Kuroko terkesan biasa saja,tapi bagi Akashi perkataan Kuroko bagaikan bambu runcig yang menancap ke hatinya.

Akashi mewek.

"Kise-kun,jangan sentuh makanan sebelum cuci tangan. Ayo cuci tangan dulu." Kuroko menggendong buah hatinya,dan berjalan menuju wastafel.

Memang belakangan ini Kuroko sangat sensitif dengan Kise. Anak satu-satunya yang paling unyu. Semua waktunya dilimpahkan ke Kise,bahkan ia sampai _resign_ dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Akashi sih senang-senang saja keluarga bahagia luar dalam. Tapi sejujurnya,dari lubuk hati paling dalam Akashi 'kurang' perhatian.

Semenjak Kuroko selalu merawat Kise dengan kasih sayang _full, _Akashi dilupakan. Padahal dulu Kuroko sangat perhatian padanya.

_'Akashi-kun,cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan.'_

'_Akashi-kun jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur.'_

'_Akashi-kun jangan menempelkan upil sembarangan.'_

_'Akashi-kun jangan remas-remas ditempat umum.'_

Ups,yang terakhir itu aib.

Berbagai macam larangan-larangan ala Kuroko menghiasi hari-harinya,dan sekarang hari-harinya terasa sepi tanpa larangan dari Kuroko. Bahkan jatahnya juga berkurang,yang sebulan bisa sampai 4 atau 5 kali,sekarang sebulan hanya 2 kali.

"Kise-kun!astaga jangan naik tangga!" Kuroko menjerit histeris. Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya,dan segera menggendong Kise yang sedang merangkak di tangga.

Entah bagaimana anak itu tiba-tiba bisa berada ditangga. Apa dia mewarisi _missdirection _Kuroko?

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa" Kuroko mengambil Kise dari gendongan Akashi,dan naik keatas tanpa memedulikan sang hero. Kise memeluk mama tercinta dengan erat.

Akashi rapopo.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya,Akashi mendapat pencerahan untuk menarik perhatian segera turun,dan melihat Istrinya tercinta sedang menonton Barney bersama Kise.<p>

"Papacchi!" Kise melompat-lompat di sofa saat melihat papanya ditangga. Akashi tersenyum kecil,nyaris ia menghampiri Kise untuk menggendongnya tapi niat itu dia urungkan karena teringat rencananya.

"Tetsuya"

"Ya Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menoleh kebelakang.

"Aku sedang turun tangga."

Kuroko _pokerface_.

"Ya,lalu?"

"Tidak merasa khawatir?" Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya.

_Pokerface _part 2.

Akashi tidak menyerah,dan terus mencoba.

"Tetsuya"

"..."

"Aku sedang naik tangga."

"..."

"Papacchi kenapa ssu?" Kise bertanya pada mamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya stress."

Akashi mondar-mandir naik-turun tangga. Ia terus mencoba menarik perhatian Kuroko dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Kise lakukan kemarin. Ia kira dengan mencopy tingkah Kise,Kuroko akan mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Disini dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa kekurangan perhatian dapat menyebabkan otak kehilangan fungsi_._

Akashi sedih,terhina,terbuang. Akashi rapopo.

Tampaknya Akashi kurang minum Aqua.

'Tetsuya,notis meh :'( '

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ah saya tau ini abal huhu. Ngetiknya aja buru-buru,mind to review? :'3


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: BL,OOC,typo,gaje.

Happy reading! :3

.

.

.

**Perhatian**

**Chapter 2 : Little Red Riding Hood.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Mamacchi! Kise main drama disekolah-ssu." Kise yang baru pulang sekolah,langsung masuk dan memeluk mamanya dari belakang.

"Oh ya? Drama apa? Kise-kun dapat peran apa?" Kuroko berbalik dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tigginya dengan Kise.

"Main drama Little Red reading..wood?" Kise mencoba mengingat-ingat nama drama yang ia mainkan.

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Ah iya! Itu dramanya mamacchi! Kise jadi si kerudung merah,Aominecchi jadi Kise dimakan Aominecchi lho!" Kise bercerita dengan antusias.

"Apa maksudnya dimakan?" Akashi tiba-tiba masuk dan menatap Kise dengan tajam

"Akashi-kun,kapan datang?" Kuroko menatap suaminya.

"Sudah daritadi. Nah Kise,apa maksudmu dimakan Daiki huh?"

"M-maksudnya,Kise dimakan Aominecchi gitu lho Papacchi. Kan Aominecchi lebih kuat dari Kise-ssu. Kise kan jadi yang lemah."

Entah mengapa pernyataan Kise disini terdengar sedikit ambigu atau apa. Mungkin karena dia baru kelas satu SD,jadi tidak bisa menyusun kata yang baik.

"Kise,kamu masih kecil. Dimakan itu sakit,nanti kau tidak bisa jalan seminggu,apalagi kalau Daiki tanya mama." Akashi mengerling pada Kuroko yang sedang memegang penggorengan.

"H-hah? Kok bisa Papacchi?kalau begitu Kise tidak mau jadi kerudung merah." Kise mulai berkaca-kaca dan menghampiri mamanya.

"Hiks,Kise masih mau j-jalan-ssu." Kise memeluk kaki Kuroko.

Penggorengan melayang.

_Headshot!_

Akashi terkapar dengan naas.

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview!x'D,saya senang sekali lho,hihi.

Oh ya,disini Kise kelas 1 SD,mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan saya akan nambahin beberapa karakter lagi. Mind to review? :'3


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Perhatian © Rinca

Warning: OOC,Nista!Akashi,Akakuro,typo,dll.

Selamat Membaca~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Keripik?

.

.

.

"HOEKK HOEKK, BLURGHH"

Terdengar suara muntahan di pagi yang cerah itu. Bocah _blondie _terlihat membungkuk dan memegangi pinggiran toilet.

"Hiks,mamacchi m-mual." Bocah pirang itu mengusap airmatanya.

"Ayo ke kamar,mama beri minyak hangat supaya tidak mual." Kuroko tersenyum dan menuntun Kise keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetapi tiba-tiba Kise berbalik dan berlari ke toilet lagi.

"WAAAAAAA MAMACCHI,HOEEKK,BLURRGHH" Kise menjerit sambil memegangi perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan amis dan berlendir ke lubang toilet.

Yah,tampaknya bukan pagi yang tenang ya?

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun." Kuroko menatap suaminya. Ia mengelus kepala Kise yang sedang terbaring dikasur.<p>

"Kita harus membawa Kise-kun ke dokter. Sejak pagi ia terus muntah-muntah."

"Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang dia makan?" Akashi menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Keripik bintang laut dan Ikan saus apel dari Takao-san semalam."

Ya,memang semalam Takao dan Midorima berkunjung kerumahnya. Hei siapa yang menyangka pasangan 'unik' ini mengunjunginya?. Mereka mampir memberikan oleh-oleh bulan madu mereka dari Swiss,Yaitu makanan aneh yang dibungkus botol kaca dan mika plastik berisi Keripik bintang laut dan ikan saus apel. Dan parahnya,Kise melahap makanan aneh itu,nyaris setegah botol keripik ia habiskan. Akashi bersyukur Kise tidak menyentuh bola berlendir kuning didalam mika plastik.

"Ya setelah ini kita kedokter. Tolong buang semua makanan aneh itu Tetsuya." Akashi berdiri berjalan keluar kamar.

"Akashi-kun tidak mau mencicipi?"

Akashi berbalik dan menatap Kuroko tajam,lalu menyeringai.

"Hei,kalau aku sakit bagaimana huh?kau mau merawatku?Bagaimana kalau kau merawatku dulu,baru setelah itu kita kedokter." Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko dan mendorongnya kedinding. Siap untuk melahap Kuroko,ia pun maju dan mendapati Kuroko menghindar darinya.

"Akashi-kun,aku tahu kau sudah memakan kripik itu."

"Huh?" Akashi memundurkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bertanya. Mengapa tidak nyambung begini? Mau ngajak 'nganu' kok malah ke kripik.

"Semoga bintang laut itu tidak berkembang biak diperutmu,lalu mengeluarkan anaknya lewat 'belakang'. Kemarin aku lihat di televisi,ada seorang pria yang memakan kripik belut,dan ternyata belut itu masih hidup Akashi-kun. Mengerikan sekali." Kuroko menatap Akashi.

Akashi terdiam membayangkan dirinya melahirkan bintang laut,dengan rambut dan wajah yang mirip dengannya. _Hell no!_

"Oke Tetsuya,kita kedokter sekarang." Akashi segera turun kebawah dan mengambil kunci mobil. Ia juga harus berkonsultasi kedokter tentang bintang laut yang ada diperutnya. Oh ya,jangan lupa dengan Ryouta! Siapa tahu binatang itu berkembang biak didalam tubuh anaknya juga kan? Ini akan sangat gawat sekali jika terjadi. Akashi menyumpahi Takao karena memberi oleh-oleh laknat pada keluarganya.

Dan diam-diam,Kuroko Tetsuya tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya.

Hey,mana ada keripik berkembang biak diperutmu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

yeyyy,haha akhirnya bisa update chapter ini x'D. Makasih yang udah review,seneng banget ternyata ada yang baca,hihi :D. Seperti biasanya,Review please?


	4. Chaos

Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Perhatian punya Rinca

Warning: OOC,nista!Akashi,Akakuro,BL,typo.

Selamat membaca :D.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : _Chaos_

.

.

.

.

.

"MOMOICCHI AYO TANGKAP AOMINECCHI DAN KAGAMICCHI-SSU! CIAATT." Kise berlari dan memutar mutar tangannya keatas.

"YEAHH,AYO TANGKAP MEREKA KI-CHANNNN." Bocah kecil berambut pink juga ikut berlari.

Ehem,keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko memang sedang kedatangan tamu saat ini. Yaitu Murasakibara dan Himuro bersama ketiga anaknya.

_Ebujut anaknya tiga? Serem boo._

Mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran pembaca saat ini. Aomine Daiki,Kagami Taiga,dan Momoi Satsuki. 3 bocah biru tua,merah,dan pink bersatu membuat kericuhan dirumah Akashi. Dan jangan lupa ditambah dengan mahkluk pirang yang sedang jongkok dibawah meja itu.

Kok bisa Murasakibara anaknya tiga,Akashi cuman satu? Apakah tinggi badan berpengaruh? Akashi bertekad untuk rajin minum susu dari sekarang.

_"Katanya Himuro-san,anu nya Murasakibara-kun besar Akashi-kun."_

_"Hah? Anu apa? Anu yang 'itu'?." Akashi pura-pura bego._

Memang menurut gosip,Murasakibara anunya besar dan tinggi. Anu apa?ya anu itu,beda benda beda arti.

_Berarti anu nya Akashi kecil dong?_

Maaf,kalau hal ini jangan tanyakan pada saya ya.

_"_Aka-chin,minta keripiknya lagi ya." Murasakibara mencomot keripik dari toples.

"Hm,ya. Jangan terlalu banyak makan camilan Atsushi." Akashi menatap nanar pada toples-toplesnya yang kosong. Memang seharusnya sebelum penyedot makanan itu datang,ia harus menyetok banyak camilan. Agaknya Akashi menyesal sudah membuang keripik bintang laut kemarin. Harusnya keripik itu diberikan ke Atsushi saja.

"Ahahaha,maaf Akashi-san, kau tahu kan selera makannya dia agak sedikit,emm...liar?" Himuro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p>"Mau main apa nih-ssu. Aku capek main kejar-kejaran terus."<p>

"Main boneka yuk Ki-chan! Aku bawa barbie loh."

"Hoek."

"Hoek."

"Iihhh,Kagamin dan Dai-chan kenapa sih!." Momoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cih,barbie itu untuk perempuan tahu! Lelaki tidak boleh main barbie." Kagami menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya didepan Momoi.

"Heh,tumben pintar?" Ucap Aomine.

"Yasudah,main lego aja deh-ssu. Ayo kekamar." Akhirnya keempat bocah warna-warni itu pergi kekamar Kise."

Kise pun menaruh 2 box besar berisi lego bermacam-macam bentuk dan warna ke karpet,dan membukanya. Kagami dan Aomine langsung heboh tentang 'siapa-yang bisa-buat-bangunan-paling-tinggi',sedangkan Kise dan Momoi kalem-kalem saja dan bekerja sama membuat istana. Sedang asyik-asyiknya main,tiba-tiba kamar Kise terbuka,dan Kuroko masuk sambil membawa senampan camilan dan minuman dingin.

"Ini ya anak-anak. Jangan lupa dimakan dan diminum."

"MAKASIH PAMAN/BIBI/MAMACCHI!."

Anak-anak terlihat sumringah melihat chips,popcorn,jelly bean,coke dan snack-snack lainnya. Kuroko tersenyum dan keluar kamar.

"Bibi Tetsuya baik banget ya Ki-chan,aku kalo dirumah jarang kebagian cemilan soalnya Papa-kun pasti ngabisin cemilan ku." Momoi curhat sambil mengunyah popcorn.

"He-eh. Satsuki benar. Papa itu hidungnya serem,masa aku ngumpetin coklat dikamar mandi ketahuan. Jadinya percuma kalo mau ngumpetin makanan soalnya papa pasti bisa nemuin walaupun udah dikubur didalam tanah." Ucap Aomine sambil meminum cokenya.

"Ooh,kalau gitu sering main kesini aja-ssu. Disini banyak cemilan,jadi nanti kalau cemilan kalian hilang,dateng kesini aja ya-ssu."

"Serius nih? Asyikk,aku gak perlu rebutan makanan sama papa deh. Nyam nyam nyam." Kagami mengambil chips dan mengunyahnya dengan berisik.

Kise,Aomine dan Momoi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

><p>"Selamat malam-nodayo."<p>

"Selamat malam Tetsu-chan,Sei-chan!."

Duo hijau hitam datang.

"Wahh,ada Tatsuya dan Atsushi rupanya." Takao nyengir kearah Murasakibara dan Himuro.

"Midochin,Takachin,ngapain kesini?."

"Kami diundang Kuroko-nodayo."

Sontak Akashi melirik Kuroko.

"Selamat datang Midorima-kun,Takao-kun." Kuroko menatap datar tamunya. Bertepatan dengan itu,4 anak berambut warna warni turun dari atas.

"Lho,paman hijau ikutan kesini?."

"Yayy,paman Takaocchi datang-ssu!"

"Cih,paman Tsundere kesini."

"PAMAN ADU DU!."

Kagami menunjuk Midorima dengan tercekat. Midorima _speechless _dikatain mirip tokoh kartun berkepala kotak berwarna hijau.

"KAGAMI!AOMINE!." Himuro melotot pada 2 anaknya itu. Sedangkan Takao mati-matian menahan ketawa.

"ADU DUUUU." Kagami menjerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk Midorima dengan histeris. Himuro menarik Kagami dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada Midorima. Tetapi Kagami tetap ngeyel dan terus menerus mengucapkan adu du adu du. Entah kenapa.

"Kagamicchi kenapa sih-ssu?." Kise bertanya pada Momoi.

Momoi pun menjawab,"Dulu tuh paman hijau pernah bawa boneka bentuknya aneh gitu Ki-chan. Kepalanya kotak ada sungutnya,terus mulutnya lebar,sama badanya kecil pake baju kuning gitu. Terus waktu malem-malem,paman hijau lupa bawa bonekanya,dan bonekanya ketinggalan dikamar mandi. Pas Kagamin kekamar mandi malem-malem,bonekanya ada diatas toilet terus senyum senyum ke Kagamin gitu,jadinya dia jerit-jerit kayak orang gila Ki-chan,terus trauma deh." Momoi menceritakan asal-usul Kagami menjadi parno dengan Midorima dan lucky itemnya yang berupa boneka adu du dengan panjang lebar. Kise mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Oh gitu,bentar deh-ssu aku mau kekamar dulu." Kise kembali naik kekamarnya.

Himuro sedang menenangkan anaknya yang histeris mendadak dengan mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Tampaknya Kagami masih belum tenang,terlihat dari wajahnya yang menatap Midorima dengan ketakutan. Terbayang dikepalanya boneka itu tersenyum diatas toilet dan menyeringai kearahnya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan,tapi apa daya Kagami yang sebegitu parnonya dengan boneka itu.

Sedangkan Midorima yang menjadi sumber masalah hanya diam karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kise pun turun dari tanggan,dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Nih Kagamicchi,biar nggak takut lagi. Dulu aku juga takut sama adu du,tapi Papacchi selalu maksa aku buat mainan sama itu,jadinya nggak takut lagi deh-ssu. Malah sekarang aku tidur sama ini." Kise tersenyum polos dan meletakkan boneka laknat itu dihadapan Kagami yang masih _shock._

Kagami pun terdiam,lalu melotot dan menjerit.

"WAAAAHHHHHH,AKU BENCI BONEKA ITUU." Kagami melompat dari sofa dan lari kesembarang arah. Kise yang kaget,ikut berteriak juga.

"AAAAAAAAAAA." Terdengar dua teriakan maut antara Kagami dan Kise. Aomine yang dasarnya jahil,mengambil boneka tersebut dari sofa dan mengejar Kagami yang berlari kearah dapur.

"SINGKIRKAN BENDA ITU BODOHH."

"AHAHAHAHA,RASAKAN INI."

"HWAAAAHHHHHH."

"AOMINE!KAGAMI! HENTIKAN! MOMOI,PISAHKAN MEREKA!." Himuro ikut dalam acara 'antara aku dan adu du yang bikin trauma' dan mengejar Aomine serta Kagami. Momoi dan Kise pun akhirnya ikut turun tangan dan mengejar mereka.

Himuro pun berhasil menangkap Aomine,tapi naas,ia tersandung kaki kursi,dan jatuh mengenai pohon natal. Pohon natal itu bergoyang,dan rubuh tepat diatas Kise yang sedang berlari didekat pohon tersebut. Akashi pun dengan sigap langsung memeluk Kise dan berguling kesamping. Tetapi pohon itu sudah terlanjur jatuh tepat diatasnya,

Tindakan heroik Akashi patut dicontoh.

Kise selamat,Akashi boro-boro. Murasakibara dan Takao mengangkat pohon natal itu,dan membantu Akashi berdiri. Terlihat pemandangan Akashi dengan ornamen-ornamen natal dirambutnya,wajah terkena glitter,dan tubuh yang terlilit lampu hias.

Kuroko pun menghampiri Akashi dan menggendong Kise yang menatap Papanya dengan bersalah.

Kuroko berlutut dan mengambil hiasan bintang yang jatuh,dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Akashi.

"Merry Christmas." Ucapnya.

Midorima,Takao,Murasakibara,Himuro,Momoi,Kise,Kagami dan Aomine terdiam.

Akashi pun ikut terdiam.

krik

"M-merry christmas semuanya!." Takao memecah kesunyian dengan suaranya.

"Yeah,Merry Christmas!."

"Merry Christmas-ssu."

Mereka pun saling mengucapkan salam natal satu sama lain. Akashi tertawa,dan ikut mengucapkan Merry Christmas.

Tiba-tiba Akashi menyeringai.

"Rawrrr,aku adalah monster pohon natal. Siapa yang tertangkap dia akan kugunting,HAHAHA." Akashi pun berjalan dengan merentangkan tangannya,dan melebarkan kakinya. Persis seperti monster di film-film.

Anak-anak pun menjerit dan berlari kesana kemari,takut digunting sama monster pohon natal yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Kuroko,Himuro dan Takao tertawa melihat tingkah Akashi yang jarang-jarang bisa seperti ini. Sedangkan Midorima dan Murasakibara tersenyum melihatnya.

Hei,malam Natal memang seharusnya membuat bahagia kan?

* * *

><p>HALOOOO SEMUANYAA,HIHIHI#dor.<p>

maaf chapter ini telat update,harusnya sih tanggal 25 kemaren,hahaha.

tapi gapapa lah ya,daripada gakndiupdate #ngeles.

makasihh banget yang udah review,fav,follow *w*. Dan untuk **Flow . L** ,saya juga baru nyadar tentang nama-nama mereka Orz. Tapi karena udah terlanjur,dan saya juga lebih nyaman gini,jadi gapapa ya?hohoho#ketawasanta.

oh iya, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,jangan lupa review dannnnn SELAMAT TAHUN BARUUU~~


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Perhatian punya Rinca

Abang Goda punya Duo Serigala

Warning: OOC,typo,gaje,dll.

selamat membaca~

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Teknik?

.

.

"Akashi-kun,apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Kuroko mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika melihat Akashi menatap layar ponselnya terus menerus.

"Video pertandingan basket. Teknik mereka keren sekali." Akashi berbicara tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari ponselnya.

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Setidaknya makan dulu sarapanmu Akashi-kun. Nanti terlanjur dingin dan tidak enak dimakan."

Akashi pun meletakkan ponselnya,dan menyantap sarapan pagi bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Tampaknya kali ini ia aman.

* * *

><p>"Papacchi lihat apa sih-ssu? Dari tadi pagi mainan hp terus." Kise menarik lengan baju Papanya dan berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang Akashi lihat. Akashi dengan sigap menjauhkan ponselnya dan tersenyum.<p>

"Nanti kalau Ryou sudah besar,boleh nonton kok. Tapi sekarang tidak boleh yaa~." Akashi melipir pergi kekamar. Kise hanya terdiam dan mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Itu yang jendul-jendul luarnya item apasih-ssu? Mirip jelly."

Syukurlah, Kise masih suci.

* * *

><p>"Akashi-kun,mandi dulu. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat." Kuroko masuk kekamar dan mendapati suaminya lagi-lagi bermain dengan ponselnya.<p>

"Demi tuhan,sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Kuroko nyaris mengambil ponsel Akashi,tetapi reflek Akashi jauh lebih baik.

"Pertandingan Basket. Video pertandingan basket." Ucapnya.

"Aku mandi dulu."

Kuroko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Apasih yang dilihat Akashi di ponselnya?,karena penasaran,Kuroko pun mengambil ponsel suaminya.

Saat ia mengaktifkannya,terlihat sebuah video yang dipause dengan layar berwarna hitam,Kuroko pun menyentuh layar dan video itu terputar.

_abang dimana abang bang, abangku gak pulang-pulang~_

Kuroko memasang wajah 'WTF' saat video tersebut menampilkan 2 wanita berdada besar bertampang seduktif.

_abangku sayang gak pulang-pulang, katanya kerja mencari uang~_

Kuroko nyaris membanting ponsel itu ketika bagian reff video itu terdengar dan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Mereka memantul-mantulkan dadanya dengan semangat,sehingga tampak seperti mendribble bola basket. Pantas saja Akashi memasang wajah me gusta saat melihatnya. Dengan pakaian yang ketat dan seksi,mereka bergoyang seirama lagu dan saling berlomba menggoyangkan 'basket' mereka.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud 'teknik bagus' oleh Akashi huh?

"Kuroko,aku sudah selesai man-" Akashi pokerface.

"Tekniknya bagus Akashi-kun,temponya teratur ya."

"T-tunggu,ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Akashi-kun. Sofa. Malam. Ini" Kuroko tersenyum malaikat,dan berjalan melewati Akashi.

Dan bonus terakhir,ia meremukkan ponsel Akashi dengan melemparnya ke tembok dengan _Ignite Pass_ nya.

Double Combo!

* * *

><p>WAAAA senangnya bisa update fic,hihi *w* . Maaf update lama,soalnya lahi sinuk tryout dan macem-macem ulangan lainnya TAT. Makasih yang udah review,dav dan follow,aku seneng banget x'D. Review?<p> 


End file.
